Leão Sonserino
by UrielKun
Summary: Um garoto mestiço, tirado de seu pai trouxa após a morte de sua mãe, um amor incontestavel porém terá que se modificar para conseguir conquistá lo... [OOC]
1. Apresentação

Leão Sonserino

Uriel Robert Smith- Órfão, criado pelos seus parentes maternos. Filho de um trouxa com uma bruxa puro-sangue, foi morar com os Malfoy após a morte de sua mãe. Arrogante, sério, frio, senso de humor negro e inteligente, muito inteligente.

Morgan Eleanora Black- Mãe de Uriel, feminista, se recusou a adotar o nome do marido. Irmã caçula de Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa, idolatrava a irmã mais velha, Andrômeda, se tornando uma rebelde como a irmã e se deixando levar pelo amor. Morgan era uma juíza do Ministério da Magia e havia condenado vários Comensais da Morte, recebeu ameaças para si e sua família se não deixasse o cargo. Como não cedeu às ameaças sofreu queima de arquivo.

Robert William Smith- Trouxa, apaixonou-se e casou-se com Morgan, contrariando as duas famílias. Quando Morgan morreu e a família dela retirou o menino de si, Robert entregou-se à bebida e transformou-se num mendigo.

Marian Juliet Marback- Uma bruxa, poderosa, com poderes espetaculares e uma mente triste pois seu pai morrer de câncer.


	2. O trem

Quando Uriel, Malfoy e seus pais chegaram na estação e atravessaram a "plataforma" ainda não eram 11:00 horas. Ele acabara de esbarrar em Hermione Granger com suas malas e seus livros apressada pois achava que já estava atrasada e nervosa com seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

-Olha por onde anda seu cego!

-Olha você estressadinha.

-Hum!- Virou-se e foi para o trem.

Uriel só viu o vagão de Malfoy livre, então disse:

-Um lugar vazio finalmente.- e sentou-se

-O que faz aqui _Uly-Uly_ ¹?- Disse Draco implicante.

-Indo a Hogwarts, e você _Quinho_?- Respondeu Uriel

-O mesmo _mestiço_.

-O que foi? O elfo doméstico hoje não quis lamber seu cabelo, _Quinho_?

-Não. E você, que não vê um xampu há milênios? Nem deve saber mais o que é lavar a cabeça.

-Fique quieto loiro oxigenado.

-O que é loiro oxigenado? Seu pai _trouxa_ que lhe ensinou isso?

-Não, mas você deveria ficar mais atento ao seu, pois se um dia aparecer uma mulher batendo na porta dizendo que vai ter um filho dele eu não vou me espantar.

-Fique quieto mestiço! Quem é você para falar do meu pai assim?

-Eu? Sou Uriel Robert Smith filho de Morgan Eleanora Black uma bruxa muito mais poderosa que seu pai e sua mãe juntos e de Robert William Smith um _trouxa_.- e os dois se calaram. Após algum tempo eles viram um sapo pulando na direção da cabine do motorista mas interrompido por Draco quando pegou ele e disse:

-Alguém perdeu um sapo...

Depois de uns 5 minutos um garoto meio gordo e baixo entrou na cabine:

-Vocês viram meu sapo, o trevo?

-Sim eu vi.- respondeu Uriel, irritado.

-E para onde ele foi?

-Para o último vagão do trem.- disse Draco.

-Obrigado.- e saiu correndo na direção oposta da tomada pelo sapo, gritando- Trevo!

-Hahahaha, que otário.- disse Draco quase chorando de rir.

-Você é mau em loira.- disse Uriel com um sorrisinho cruel.

-Não posso dizer que você é o oposto né, Uly-uly.

-É... acho que seríamos uma boa dupla... mas eu jamais me juntaria a um oxigenado, opa, e uma oxigenada.

-Não me irrite leãozinho, você vai se machucar.

-Estou tremendo de medo de você...- disse balançando se inteiro.

-Hunf! Então tente.

-Já o fiz e não me aconteceu nada o burrinho, acho que você não pinta mesmo... do jeito que é burro e natural.

-Fique quieto ou você nem conhecerá Hogwarts.- Disse Draco um pouco antes de Hermione entrar no vagão junto com o garoto que estava procurando o sapo agora pouco.

-É ele Neville?

-Sim. Foi ele quem me disse que o Trevo está para lá, mas eu não o achei...

-Para onde foi o sapo dele?- Disse Hermione com uma cara irritada olhando diretamente nos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

-Para lá.- Disse aponto novamente para o fim do vagão.- se o sapo dele aprendeu a pular janelas e sumiu o problema não é meu.

-O Trevo não foi para lá Hermione, eu não senti o cheiro dele para lá.

-Já que você pode sentir o cheiro dele, cãozinho, então por que está perguntando para nos?

-Porque... porque... Porque sim o cheiro dele sumiu aqui.

-Será que você não o pegou para implicar com o Neville.

-Olha se o casalzinho já terminou de me acusar, já disse que o sapo foi para lá.- Apontando novamente para o fim do trem.

-Não, Neville seu sapo está aqui.- disse Uriel arrancando o sapo da mão de Draco e dando um sorrisinho malévolo para o Draco.

-Obrigado... e um conselho estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts, é melhor você se arrumar.

-Obrigado. Tchau.- Disse fechando a porta da cabine e se colocando umas vestes velhas.


	3. Hogwarts

Após alguns minutos o trem foi parando e desceram todos.

-As malas já estão sendo levadas para Hogwarts alunos do primeiro ano venham comigo.

-Quem é aquele gigante?- Uriel perguntou para Draco.

-Aquela_ aberração_? É o Guarda-Caças de Hogwarts um tal de... Hagrid... acho que é assim.-Respondeu o loiro.

-Ah tá...

-Você aí, já está com seu sapo?- todos os alunos do primeiro ano olharam para o menino gordinho com quem Hagrid falava.

-Sim.- sussurrou Neville, ficando vermelho.

Os minutos se arrastaram devagar até a chegada no castelo.

-Pode deixar que eu os levo a partir daqui, Rúbeo, muito obrigada.-Disse a profª McGonagall. Depois de serem levados por todo o percurso até o chapéu seletor, e de quase todos serem chamados.

-Marian Marback.- disse a professora Minerva McGonagall. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos, até o ombro, pele branca e olhos azuis, claros, se levantou e foi até o Chapéu Seletor.

Quem é essa garota? Ela é linda!

-**Sonserina**!- Anunciou o chapéu falando bem alto na última frase. Muitas palmas na 1ª mesa da esquerda e Marian foi para lá

-Uriel Smith.- Uriel foi até o chapéu o colocou na cabeça quando escorregou para seu nariz começou a sussurrar:

-**Sonserina**!- anunciou novamente o chapéu, novamente todos da última mesa bateram palmas e Uriel foi para lá. O banquete se seguiu após o sermão repetitivo de Dumblendore, após todos terminarem Dumblendore se levantou e disse:

-Agora, todos vocês irão com seus monitores para os Salões Comunais de cada casa, e arrumarão suas coisas para o dia de amanhã.

OooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOooooooOOOOOO

No Salão Comunal Uriel criou coragem e foi falar com Marian.

-Oi, eu me chamo Uriel, tudo bem, Marian?

-Oi, sim, tudo e... como você sabe meu nome? Ah sim, quando fui chamada para o chapéu seletor, você deve ter prestado atenção.

-É.- Disse Uriel envergonhado.

-Bem... você gosta de quadribol?

-Não muito, por quê?

-Ah, nada, nada.

-Ah tá...

-Bem... acho melhor eu ir arrumar minhas coisas.- e foi andando de costas até que...

Pof.

-Opa... acho que eu tropecei... tchau.

-Tchau.

e os dois se separaram.

-Olá, _Uly-Uly_. Parece que já arrumou uma namoradinha.

-Não enche meu saco, Quinho, a não ser que você queira morrer...

-Ai não, o grande leãozinho vai me matar fujam.- virou as costas e saiu rindo.

Após a aula de Feitiço com o Flitwich Uriel foi para o Salão comunal já que não tinha amigos nem nada para fazer no castelo...

-Oi. Tudo bem?

O salão estava vazio a não ser por Marian, a garota por quem Uriel havia se apaixonado.

-Bem e você?- Disse a menina com uma voz suave, aveludada e um pouco rouca.

-Também... Como foi na aula?

-Bem...

-... Marian... você conhece mais alguém aqui em Hogwarts?

-Por quê?

-Não... é.. que... eu não conheço ninguém a não ser o Draco, que cá entre nós não conta...

-Ah sim... não, sou aluna nova... filha de trouxas...

-Que pena... quer dizer... não que seja ruim ser parente de trouxas... mas...-Disse Uriel, que foi interrompido por Marian.

-Eu entendi... não tem problema.-Cortou Marian, rindo.

-É melhor nós irmos para a aula, já estamos atrasados, você sabe qual será agora?

-Não, espera, deixe-me ver no horário- Marian tirou o horário do bolso e quase caiu para trás num susto- parece que nossa próxima aula será com Snape.

-Droga, logo ele. Dizem que ele é um professor muito rígido e não tolera atrasos e brincadeiras na aula dele, é melhor nós irmos rápido.

Quando chegaram na aula, pediram licença e entraram, perceberam olhares atravessados, e um olhar pior ainda do Professora McGonagal, sentaram-se e começaram a estudar. Snape ficava falando, mas a cabeça de Uriel estava em outro lugar...

"_-Por quê Morgan? Por quê logo aquele trouxa? Você pode ter quem você quiser, você é tão bonita que até Narciso se acharia feio, mas você teve que escolher aquele trouxa! Um vagabundo! Um NINGUÉM!_

_-Porque eu o amo, é tão difícil de entender?! Eu amo Robert! Ele me ama, nós até temos um filho, entenda, vocês nunca conseguirão nos separar"._

"_-Avada kedavra!_

_-Fuja filho, vá com o papai!_

_-Não mamãe, não!_

_-Vamos filho, vamos deixe a mamãe ela vai ficar bem!"_

-Senhor Smith, devo entender essa atitude como desleixo da sua parte ou como a minha aula sendo muito chata?- Disse McGonagal, acordando Uriel de suas lembranças.

-Não senhora, me desculpe, eu me distraí por um instante, isso não acontecerá novamente.- Respondeu Uriel suando frio.

-É bom que isso não ocorra novamente.

Quando o sinal bateu Uriel e Marian foram para o Salão Comunal descansar.

-Uriel, você não estava bem lá na aula, tá tudo bem?

-Sim, eu tô bem, foi só um sonho, só um sonho, não dormi bem última noite.- Uriel não enganava ninguém com aquela cara abatida.


End file.
